Twin Fangs Revival
by gekkokage
Summary: Shinigami declined Minato's request for Kyuubi's yin chakra and cast it upon the last person the hokage wished for; so, the lives of two are joined as one as the winds of fate blow towards the conflict of yin and yang..twin souls marred by the fox. Again!


**{A/N: Ohayo everyone! Gekko here with what I finally promised to get back to all with. It wasn't easy, but I finally managed to revive twin fangs just for you guys! Now, before we get started, I want to Introduced to you all the one who made it's comeback possible. please give a round of applause for...Armpit! I couldn't have done this without ya! ;)}**

_**(Damnable Beginnings)**_

The night air was saturated with the taste of iron, and the scent of blood. The clear sky giving way to the luminescence of a scarlet moon hanging high above the land. This evening was marred with death's caress, and it came in the form of a gigantic fox with nine flailing tails, each one ravaging the land around it in a differing force of destruction. Sadly, the beast's malignant rampage wasn't in the wilds of the forest...no, it was taking place within the walls of a populated village...This village, Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves.

"Everyone hold the line! We must suffer our fear and press our attack, think of your families, your dear ones, and our great kage who leads us!"

Several types of elemental ninjutsu were rattled off toward the beast, who seemed amused at the fact that these people were indeed resisting the obvious wave of chaos that was its might. It roared, blasting the vicinity with pure chakra, and left a smoldering ring of burning buildings in its wake as it continued on towards its intended goal of raising this place to the ground.

The third Hokage watched, helpless and angered as he and his surviving men pressed on; he knew he needed more men but civilians, patients, and those unable to fight were being rushed out of Konoha and while they did have men standing by but they were mere children, his child and others who were to be the ones to help but neither Sarutobi nor his men wanted to do such a thing.

The Third Ninja War was still fresh in their minds as they seen some kids as young as 7 missing an arm, some a leg or a finger, while the rest died and some didn't come home at all.

They couldn't afford to lose their children, their future to this damned beast.

Across Konoha upon the mountain side where the heads of the other Hokages stood the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, his eyes narrowed at the demon fox, not allowing himself to fail his village.

Quickly he allowed his charkra to be sense by the fox, who angrily looked his way.

"So you sensed me, eh?" he asked as the beast opened it's mouth and dark charkra began to form and threw it to the 4th, but the blonde was already ready for it, "I won't let you do this here!"

A large seal spread across the mountain as he held his own specialized weapon, the Hiraishin kunai, the Flying Thunder God. He made it so that when the ball went through it was released upon the outskirts of the village, but even as it was a distance away, the villages houses and the very mountain that he stood on shook.

'For something of this scale, I have to be very careful about where I send it…!' he somewhat cringed as he cupped the right side of his chest and looked down on his wound, 'I have to tell Sarutobi that it was all a trap...!'

Minato broke his own train of thought to bring his kunai to bare at the man behind him, but was shocked how the man's hand went through his arm and held onto his wrist.

"It looks like you can still fight with an injury such as that," the masked man mocked, "I wonder if you could last a fight with me or maybe…?"

Quickly the man activated his jutsu and Minato felt himself begin to be pulled in, but the 4th was certainly no weakling for in a mere split second he was gone.

"Huh," the man muttered to himself, somewhat disappointed yet not surprised, "He jumped again… How annoying.."

The man was about to leave but noticed blood on the ground and chortled.

"It seems for a man who has one foot in the grave, he still has some fight left in him. I'll have to be quicker next time the instant I touch him…!"

Minato fell to the ground; his breathing was labored as he felt himself grow numb and light headed.

'He dodged my attack and then solidified and tried to suck me into that time-space jutsu,' the Yondaime thought as he tried to push himself up but failed, 'I can't keep doing this…! I need to heal quick or else-'

"I won't let you get away," the masked man said as he appeared before the blonde, his mask was the first to materialize before his entire body.

The blonde glared at the man, but haphazardly stood up as he stared ahead, determined to fight this..._man_ before him, if he could even be called as such.

Either way, Minato wouldn't allow this bastard to win.

* * *

><p>(Earlier)<p>

Kushina was in so much pain; she gritted her teeth, squeezed her eyes shut, but she did not cry.

No way would she let this bastard have the benefit of seeing her do that!

But the usually saucy red head held her tongue as she looked down at where the small, tiny baby was on the ground, mewling on the grass before her as the masked man aimed a kunai at the baby but kept his eyes on Kushina.

The Uzumaki couldn't believe she had twins: yes she was quite big which was normal for some women, but in the ultrasound it simply had one child shown but there were signs of another, but the doctor had brushed it off.

"This happens several times, especially with new mothers," the doctor had told them, "whenever this happens, it is usually just one child; it's uncommon for thereto be twins but there is a chance… but from this reading, you will be having a healthy baby boy ".

"What…," she managed to say as she clenched her teeth in pain, "What do you want?"

"To take the Kyuubi from you and destroy Konoha," he casually replied, as if he was talking about the weather.

"What?"

The markings from Minato's Hiraishin No Jutsu, which allows one to teleport from one place to another instantaneously, those marking appeared to have been added to the seal," he said before he leered, "Minato is always protecting you but now I've gotten him away from you. The seal was weakened after…Do you know how long I've waited for this brief moment?"

Kushina gasped as he activate his Sharingan and felt the Kyuubi quiver and growl in anger before Minato had held him off but thanks to the masked man's eye, the Kyuubi was not only under his control but the bindings from the jutsu were beginning to break.

"Now… Come out of there, Kyuubi!" The masked man demanded as he released the jutsus and seals that held the demon fox back.

Kushina let out a scream as she felt the Kyuubi being extracted from her; it was the second most painful thing she had ever felt as it began to gain shape and like a child at birthing, it's head formed, and then it grew larger and larger until it dwarfed everything.

Letting out a cry, it stood on its haunches and shrieked into the warm night air as the moon shone above it, greeting the fox demon into the world.

"All right… Now to head for Konoha-" but the man stopped himself as he turned to see that Kushina was still alive, "Amazing..Still alive after having the biju ripped from you, huh?"

He followed her gaze to the soggy blonde baby that had gone silent but was still alive.

"Oh? Your child? Now, I didn't keep the two of you apart…," he said as he cocked his head to the side, "Since the two of you will be together in the afterlife".

Though it was apparent that this man was going to let the baby die slowly instead of finishing her off quickly.

The Kyuubi raised its paw as the man stood by, watching as the demon fox smashed the pillar she was on as the connection between them was severed.

But as the smoked cleared, to the masked man seemed less than happy.

The two appeared on a tree over head but a safe distance from the masked man despite they were in plain sight.

"You still have the flash… but it is too late," the man scoffed as he looked their way.

"N-Naruto… is… Is he alright?"

Minato nodded as he gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, he's alright… he's in a safe place now".

"Minato… our baby… Our daughter…! You have to save her! I'll be all right but please…!"

Minato tensed as he looked over his shoulder to see a baby on the ground; it seemed impossible to get the baby while having Kushina in his hands, but he was used to those conditions.

"I will... Get ready to get her"

"O-Of course…!"

Minato threw a Hiraishin kunai at the man before vanishing in a puff of smoke and a flash of yellowish light, which the masked man readied himself as a not one but two kunai went by him, which he easily allowed to pass through him, only to have a kunai in the back.

"What-!"

Quickly Minato ran passed him and Kushina scooped the baby up into her arms as they vanished into a blur of yellow, and for this time, it was for good.

The masked man casually looked to the distance and let out a disgusted scoff before looking to the direction of the village.

"Looks like he jumped again… No matter, we will head for Konoha".

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

"M-Minato!"

His breathing was ragged as he took the kunai from his chest but as he looked down to Kushina and smiled.

"I'm fine," he replied as he helped her into bed beside Naruto and took their daughter, "You know, it's funny how the doctor was so sure about there being only one".

Kushina watched as her husband left the room and came back as he was gently drying and warming the tiny baby girl in his arms.

"M-Minato… Your wound…"

"It's just a scratch, I'll survive… but what about you? Did he tell you anything?"

Kushina studied his face, knowing he was lying, but knew petty arguing was useless.

"You have to hurry! He… That man is going to destroy Konoha…!"

The Yondaime stopped at this information, yet it didn't surprise him; but what worried him was the motive behind it.

"Minato, I-"

"Don't worry," he said warmly as he placed his daughter beside his son, cringing at the spots of blood that were now on the sheets, "You're here with Naruto and our daughter… when I come back, maybe we'll think of a name for her…"

Kushina finally cried as she weakly hugged both of her children.

"Thank you Minato… now go and be the hero..."

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

"There is no hope for you!"

To the untrained eye, all that could be seen were blurs due to how quick Minato and Uchiha Madara were.

As the two gave one final charge, Minato threw a Hiraishin kunai which went through the older man, which Minato expected. For him, it seemed as if time itself had slowed down for this moment..

In ¼ of a second he had activated the Rasengan as the kunai was now exiting Madara.

At 1/3 of a second they were literally in front of each other, Madara quickly touching him as it seemed he was ready to suck the blonde in.

Yondaime didn't react as he teleported above the Uchiha and slammed the Rasengan into the older man as he grabbed the Hiraishin kunai.

"That's Hiraishin level two!"

He pushed the Rasengan further into Madara, causing the ground around them to break below them.

Madara quickly rushed from under the blonde as the jutsu was done, holding his bleeding arm, but before he could do anything, Minato was on him, stabbing him with the Hiraishin kunai, seeing how the mark was successfully on the other man.

Knowing he had little time, Minato quickly activated a seal.

"A Keiyaku Fuin! Are you trying to break my contact with the Kyuubi?"

"Now the Kyuubi will no longer be yours to control!"

In response, they heard a loud roar in the distance.

Madara quickly stabbed Minato in the chest, 4 inches away from his original cut; the Uchiha quickly distanced himself from the 4th by landing on a branch above him.

"No wonder you're the 4th Hokage! I'm impressed you were able to wound me and get the Kyuubi from me… but the Kyuubi will be mine once more," Madara declared in a gloating tone before continuing, "My only disappointment is that I wasn't the one to injure you first. Regardless, I am the ruler of the world! I have many means at my disposal...alas, you won't live long enough to see them."

Minato glared at the man as he readied himself for yet another confrontation but watched as the masked man faded away from him and the area...

The Yondaime waited a quick minute before putting pressure onto his new wound and furrowed his brow.

'He's not lying…but if that wasn't him who wounded me originally…Who was it then?'

The 4th allowed himself a seconds rest before reappearing back into the village and seeing that even though the demon fox was outside of the village, it still rampaged on.

'This is terrible…I-I've got to stop this!'

He then teleported to where Sarutobi was but this time he used Kuchiyose no Jutsu above the Kyuubi, and in an enormous puff of smoke, beneath the blonde hokage stood the most familiar summon in the shinobi world..Gamabunta, boss summon of the Gama clan.

"Oi, Minato, it's been summon me for a drink?"

Minato looked below him and merely shook his head. Looking forward, the toad found himself standing in the presence of the volatile creature before him,"Kyuubi! The hell did he get out!"

"A few hours ago."

"I see..so what are we gonna do to stop it?" Glancing down in thought, the blonde was going to speak, but feeling his heart clench he knew what was to be done.

'Kushina… I'm sorry' he thought before looking to his long-time friend," Gamabunta, hold back the Kyuubi for a little while!"

Kyuubi, furious at the presence of these two, charged forward with the intent of destroying them.

"I can't hold him back for long!" The boss toad said as it drew its tanto and began to evade the fox's claw sweeps and massive jaws.

"I need a lot of charkra to send away something this big-!"

Before he could react, the Kyuubi readied a charkra blast, Minato cursed and teleported the Kyuubi out of Konoha and to where he was hiding Kushina.

He knew it was reckless, but it was at least away from the village; he held their daughter in his free arm while Kushina held onto Naruto.

The fox angrily leered above, not catching sight of the two just yet.

Minato blinked away the black spots that danced before his eyes as he felt both his blood and his charkra were just about gone.

"I…I have to get up… a barrier as soon as possible!"

"I can still fight… Minato…!" Kushina said as she activated a jutsu that covered the Kyuubi and held him in place.

"Kushina!"

But she didn't seem at all fazed as she looked at Naruto who cried in her arms.

"I guess we woke him up… sorry Naruto…," she said before looking to their daughter and with a weak smile and saw that the baby was still asleep, "It looks like your little sister…can sleep through anything…"

The blonde looked to his wife, who kept her smile.

"I… have had stop it from resurrecting…! I am going to draw the Kyuubi in and kill myself… I won't allow this beast to destroy our home…" she said as she laughed weakly, "Thank you Minato… for everything….!"

"Kushina, please, you've… You've done so much: you made me what I am today! Please… please don't, I-"

"Don't be sad…I'm happy….Besides, it's their birthday!" Kushina said as the strength in her smile gave Minato strength as well, "I know I have lived my life the way I wanted to and have cherished so many things…It's only right for the two of them to see that and live out their lives, but my only regret is that I won't get to see our children grow up."

He couldn't hear this anymore.

"Kushina… there is no need to die with the Kyuubi! Use your remaining charkra so you can remain with them!"

The red head faltered.

"What do you mean?"

"I will use the Hakke Fuin onto them so that they will both have the Kyuubi inside of them"

"H-how…?"

"I will be able seal at least all but a third the Kyuubi's power… Even if you take it down. There wouldn't be a host until the Kyuubi is revived and the Biju balance will be thrown out of whack: the Kyuubi was sealed within the Uzumaki clan for two generations, and during those generations, the Kyuubi was kept at bay."

"This..if you go through with this then!"

"I know… but they will have you to look to! You see…Before Jiraiya told me there was some sort of a revolution and that disasters will occur! Today I finally know who will bring it! That masked man…Uchiha Madara will be the one to destroy everything!"

"U-Uchiha Madara?"

Minato nodded as he felt himself grow weaker.

"Yes…Our children will be there to stop him! As a host, the two will help one another to clear way to the future! For…for some reason I know it..to be..true."

Kushina, despite smiling, cried as she now saw the blood.

"That bastard! He did that didn't he?" she said as her smile left her face and furrowed her brow, "Why didn't you see a medic?"

The blonde shook his head.

"No time…Now, I will have to do this!"

The blonde gave their daughter to Kushina quickly used the Hakke Fuin, where a small alter appeared before them, Kushina managed to stand and placed Naruto on it.

The Kitsune growled and tried to lift its paw to stab them but failed as Kushina glared at the fox and kept him immobilized.

"I won't let you kill them!" she said to the demon fox as it let out an enraged hiss.

Minato applied the seal and activated it, hearing the fox bellow out an indignant yowl, it slowly began to shrink before it was merely a ½ of its size.

"N…Naruto…Is…" Minato managed to say as he nearly fell over; Kushina managed to catch Minato as the chains were loosened.

Never a fool to chance, the Kyuubi quickly attacked but the chains tightened and forced the demon fox down, but it's claw was a mere few feet from them.

"Don't think I will let you go that easily!" Kushina yelled to the Kyuubi before turning her attention to Minato, "Please… allow me to-"

"Now it is her turn-"

"Uzume."

"You…"

"It's from…It's from a childhood story I liked…ya know, since it is only fair," she said as she gave him a weak smile.

"It's…a strong name…she will…be as strong as her mother!" Minato replied as he gave a painful laugh, "There is one thing I have to do…"

He activated Kuchiyo no Justu, surprised at how he could still perform jutsus and still have a little for Uzume's seal.

"Hey, what's-holy shit!" The frog-like scroll yelped as it looked at the really pissed off fox, "Yondaime, what are you doing!"

"Gamatora…I am giving you the key to the seal…I want you to take it to…Jiraiya and immediately store it inside of him…"

"S-sure…whatever you say!" The fog said as they did the exchange, "K-kay! I got it! I'm going to him right now!"

"Minato, you-"

"Don't worry…I have enough…I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't any more…charkra left".

His wife nodded, feeling sweat form on her brow as she moved Naruto from the alter and Minato placed Uzume onto it and put the same seal onto their child

As he did the same to their daughter, the kitsune let out one last shriek before it finally disappeared, but as it did, Minato fell to his knees and slumped over.

Kushina shivered as she placed her hand on her husband's back and gently shook him.

"M-Minato, you…you did it…Minato?"

She shook as she placed her head on Minato's back and wailed into the night air as she took ahold of Naruto and cradled him into her chest.

"Please! Please don't be..M-Minato!"

"Oh? Kushina? What seems to be the matter?"

Her heard jerked up and snapped to the side as she saw the Snake Sannin.

"Orochimaru!" she said while she moved Naruto from her chest and into Minato's lap as she grabbed his kunai, struggling to stand, she made it so that Naruto was well hidden behind her.

"Ah, I see the Kyuubi is gone," the snake Sannin soothingly observed as he then laughed at the red haired woman, "What's the matter? Is this the treatment you give to a fellow konoha shinobi?"

"I know better than to allow a snake near me!"

"I am insulted! All I wanted was to see your baby".

'He doesn't know about..'

"Why would a rogue ninja be so interested in a child? Much less a child of the Hokage?"

"Are you insisting that I am going to harm it?" He asked as he strode towards them, "Come now, you shouldn't be worried."

As he walked towards her, she waited until he was in attacking distance before lowering her hand; he smiled, thinking as if he had won, but Kushina was quick and stabbed him in the stomach, twisting the kunai inside of him.

"You..you bitch!" he hissed as she gave the kunai one fine twist.

"It was you…who threw the kunai that stabbed Minato!" Kushina growled before bitterly smiling at him, "Heh, I guess I am simply doing something Sarutobi should have done long ago…!"

"Kushina!"

Orochimaru and Kushina looked and saw that the 3rd and others were coming this way, but they were a distance away; the snake Sannin opened his mouth, revealing the kusanagi sword, before stabbing her in her chest. The force of the blow was enough to cause her to let go of the kunai.

"Keh, I guess you're no use to me after all," he growled as he pushed her away, causing the red head to fall down as he walked over to Uzume.

"You…you asshole." Kushina managed to say, cringing at her mistake but also hoping for Naruto to stay asleep, "What are…you…going to do with her, you bastard?"

"It's good to have leverage and blackmail, especially when it is something this powerful and useful." The snake Sannin said as he picked the baby up and strode past her, "Don't worry….She'll be in good hands…that is, if she proves useful to me…Thank you and congratulations".

Kushina, knowing that she was going to die, gritted her teeth as tears fell from her eyes as she dragged herself over to Minato and Naruto and touched her husband's hand.

'Forgive me… it looks like I will be seeing you a lot sooner than we expected…' she thought as they reached her.

"Kushina, was that-" A shinobi asked beside the third but Kushina nodded.

"Catch…him! Its too late for me…he…took…"

Sarutobi nodded to Shikaku and two others, who nodded and ran towards the direction Orochimaru.

"H…He's weak…b-but…"

"Don't waste your breathe, Kushina," Sarutobi said as he placed his hand onto her shoulder, "You'll need it-"

But the Uzumaki shook her head.

"I…I'm dying…Even…Even if he took our daughter…please look after our son!"

"What?"

She weakly motioned to Minato, which one of the men from Sarutobi's group nodded and respectfully knelt down to look, and sure enough therewas a baby which he gave to Sarutobi.

Kushina felt her time was coming rather quickly, so she needed to tell them.

"He…Naruto…Has the Kyuubi…Inside of him…," she said as the ninjas around them took a step back while Sarutobi remained by her and holding the child, Kushina motioned for Sarutobi to come closer, which he did, "M…Minato sealed only…Only half of the Kyuubi inside of…Naruto…Orochimaru…he…he might have seen us seal the Kyuubi inside…inside of Uzume….O-our daughter..."

She weakly allowed her head to touch Naruto's and placed her hand onto his seal, whispering gently into his ear so that only the two of them could hear it.

"While…you may help others…save your sister! The two of you…can then live your lives…the way we wanted you to.."

She kissed his head as she pushed the remaining amount of her chakra into his seal, and allowed her head to go limp as Sarutobi was clearly shaken from what she told him.

"Kushina…Thank you…Naruto may grow into an orphan, but he shall bear your name…so he will always belong," Sarutobi said as Kushina gave him one last smile and squeezed her husband's hand.

"Wait for me….Minato…"

* * *

><p><strong>~(END)~<strong>

**{ A/N:Commentary }**

**(Gekko):Yatta!**

**(Armpit):Oh snap**

**(Gekko):This was only the beginning...**

**(Armpit): Ah-ha! Happy-happy, Joy-joy!**

**(Gekko):Well, thank you viewers for being patient with me..or shall I say Us! Thank you very much for your cooperation with me on this Martip! **

**(Armpit): Who's Martip?**

**(Gekko):You, silly! It's your new name ;)**

_**Smack!**_

**(Armpit):When, I want a new name, I'll ask..unless It's a super awesome one like toenail or Big Fat Ugly Bug-Faced Baby Eating-O' brien. :D**

**(Gekko): *Weakly holding head with smoke coming off it* I don't think-**

_**SMACK!**_

**(Armpit): you're right, you don't. ;)**

**(Gekko):*face-first inside a smoking crater, with a white flag beside him* H-hai...**

**(Armpit)/(Gekko):Til next time readers..Ja'ne! **

**P.S.-Don't forget to review! ^^ Gotta know what ya think and if you like it! Even if you just drop a line to say,"Hey, Good chap!"  
><strong>


End file.
